


My Best Friend

by KaibaSlaveGirl34



Series: Full House Stories/Crossovers [1]
Category: Full House (US)
Genre: BFFs, Best Friends, Community: comment_fic, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s01e03 The First Day of School, Episode: s03e02 Back to School Blues, Episode: s06e14 Birthday Blues, Episode: s08e10 Under the Influence, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Inspired by Music, Memories, Wordcount: 100-2.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaibaSlaveGirl34/pseuds/KaibaSlaveGirl34
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DJ muses on her friendship with her best friend Kimmy Gibbler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Harry2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harry2/gifts).



> Hey there, my fellow writers and readers. Here’s a new Full House oneshot I wrote, inspired by the song “Friends Forever” by Colleen Fitzpatrick, aka Vitamin C. It's about DJ’s reflecting on her friendship with best friend Kimmy Gibbler. I dedicate it to the fans of Full House, as they like Full House as much as I do. Thanks, guys!
> 
> Disclaimer: Genius Jeff Franklin owns Full House. The lyrics to Friends Forever by No Secrets belong to their respective owners. I own the fanfics that I cook up from time to time.

My Best Friend

** DJ’s POV**

Some people have one best friend. Others have more than one.

Me? There’s only one best friend I’ll keep as a present from God all my life. Her name is Kimberly Louise “Kimmy” Gibbler.

I must admit, when I was in kindergarten, I didn’t know anybody, as I later said to my little sister Steph when she was about to start kindergarten and she had been afraid she wouldn’t make any new friends.

_“She and I were in the same class, but we didn’t talk to each other for six months.” _

_“Because she’s an airhead?” Stephanie asked._

_“Kimmy’s not an airhead. She just hates thinking.”_

The reason I wanted to drop out of school on my first day was because not only had they split me and Kimmy up, but they had also put me in “the smart class”. And I was the only blonde.

Then, when we hit junior high, things had changed. The day after my disastrous first day, we were putting on makeup. However, when we looked in the mirror, we grimaced and said, “Eew!” because we had accidentally gotten some lipstick on our teeth.

But now that I look back on it, we did look silly as well!

Anyway, we reached for some tissue and wiped the lipstick off.

“Well, it’s almost time for school. Do you think we look old enough?” I asked.

Kimmy asked, “How _old_ do we want to **look**?”

“Old enough to keep me out of that phone booth during lunch,” I admitted. I had told her all about my first day. Everyone had looked so much **older** than me. Then I was forced to eat lunch in a phone booth and everyone was laughing at me because the lunch lady Mrs. Agbabian and I were wearing the same outfit.

It hurt. The comments. The fingers that were pointed in my direction. The laughter ringing in my ears.

“At least **you** got to **eat**,” she said bitterly. “I had to give **my** lunch to a girl with a tattoo.”

Then, after putting on some more mascara, as well as being interrupted by Stephanie and Michelle, Kimmy and I posed in our second-day-of-junior-high outfits.

“Well,” I began dramatically, and then pulled away the towel with a flourish, revealing my black outfit, “how do we look?”

Steph was a little surprised at first, but then replied, “Cheap.”

Of course, Kimmy took that as a compliment, of all things, and triumphantly said, “All right!”

“Kimmy!” I said, exasperated.

“Wait,” she said while holding up one finger. Then she pulled back her jacket. She was wearing what she called her “bod”.

I was surprised. Well, shocked was more like it.

“Kimmy...!” I said.

“Call me Kimberly,” she replied in a drawling Southern tone of voice. That was a tone I hadn’t heard her use before, and I have to admit, for her first time sounding like a cowgirl from Texas, she did a pretty good job of it.

Then, we headed downstairs and through the kitchen, calling out to my dad, Uncle Jesse and Joey, “ ’Bye! See you later! Bye-bye!”

Just as we were in front of the door and had gotten our backpacks, my dad called out “Wait a minute! Hold it right there”, and before I knew it, he was standing right in front of the front door, blocking our way.

“Dad, we have to get to school,” I said.

“You have to get past **me** first,” he replied, just as Stephanie appeared right next to him as if by magic.

_Great. Busted by the fashion police!_ I thought.

“You said I could look a little more junior highish,” I protested.

“Where is this junior high, Caesar’s palace?” Dad asked. He then turned to Stephanie. “**You** may go to school,” he said as he opened the door.

“I guess we’re not as old as we **thought** we were, are we now?” said Stephanie before she headed out the door.

Kimmy gave me an apologetic look. Then she said while heading up the steps, “I’ll see you at school, Deej.”

Then she turned to Uncle Jesse and Joey. “So long, boys,” she said before heading out the door.

I have to admit, Kimmy **is** dumb; she even spelled the word the wrong way once as “d-u-m” — and her ideas can be quite strange. And our friendship was often peppered with fights — like every friendship — but we always made up. No friendship is perfect, and Kimmy and I aren’t an exception to that rule.

Despite some arguments over the years, such as when I fired Kimmy from her sports reporting job on the school paper for writing an article that belonged in the gossip column instead, or when I forgot her sixteenth birthday because it was also my six-month anniversary of being with my boyfriend Steve, she still remains a faithful and trusted friend right up to the end. I knew that very well, especially when she brought Steve to my family’s doorstep, so he could escort me to my senior prom.

My father often told me, “Please make new friends” from when I was twelve to when I was fifteen. But during my senior year in high school, I told him that Kimmy had slept in my bed (while I slept in a chair) the previous night because she had gotten drunk at the frat party we had gone to, and couldn’t go home. I assured him I hadn’t been drinking, and I drove home, after I fought her for the keys. He told me it was a good thing I was there. And I agree — it **was** a good thing indeed that I happened to be at that party. Then, after he asked why I didn’t tell him last night, I told him that I should’ve, but I was afraid he wouldn’t let me see her again. However, that was just fine with me.

My dad was a little puzzled at first. Finally, after realizing that what I meant was his usually teasing Kimmy in what seemed like a mean way, he replied, “Well, Deej, I know I say a lot of things about Kimmy being an annoying, obnoxious nuisance, and I mean **every one **of them. But she’s still your best friend.”

I guess my dad has a point there. Kimmy is my best friend. And I wouldn’t trade our friendship for anything.

Donna Jo “DJ” Tanner (that’s me) and Kimberly Louise “Kimmy” Gibbler — friends forever!

_Sometimes people come into your life_  
_ Like they’re meant to be_  
_ And suddenly you’ve found someone_  
_ Who sees the world like you see_

_And you laugh like crazy_  
_ At all the crazy things_  
_ That no one thinks are funny but you_  
_ That’s when I knew_  
_ That I had a friend so true_  
~No Secrets, **Friends Forever**

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked it; I worked really hard on this one. Writing about DJ and Kimmy is really cool (even though it can be hard). Plus, the episodes with them, like Back to School Blues from season 3 and Birthday Blues from season 6, are very well-written.
> 
> May you have friends forever like DJ and Kimmy! :)
> 
> Also, nice feedback is appreciated, of course. :)


End file.
